Bestfriend Always Knows
by PeaceLoveCheer45620
Summary: one-shot for AbbieLovesChanny! Happy Birthday doll! Channy with Sonny/Tawni friendship


**AN: Hey Guys! So this is just a cute little one shot, It is Channy, but it also had like a little of Tawni/Sonny friendship in it... why you ask?**

**Because it was written for one of my favorite authors and friend here on Fanfiction, AbbieLovesChanny! Today is her birthday and this is my gift to her! If you have never read any of her stories I would suggest Whisk Me Away! It is an AMAZING story! It has like 70 chapters, but it is so worth it to read it all! If you want something shorter, she is a TALENTED one-shot writer. SO... Happy Birthday ABBIE!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

"Sonny are you sure your okay?" Tawni asked me again for the millionth time.

"Tawn I'm fine, I just really don't want to think about it right now." I said trying to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

It had been 2 days since me and my boyfriend had broken up. I know what your thinking, because every time I say this they all think about the same person. It wasn't Chad. Why would I date Chad? Why does everyone think we should? I mean all we ever do is fight, I guess that is the standard everyone has for relationships these days.

My boyfriends name was Hayden. Yeah I know what your thinking again. The Kiss Cam guy? Yes the Kiss Cam guy. Tawni wasn't his type, but me and Hayden really bonded over the whole situation and it just happened.

Honestly I didn't know how much I really liked him until he broke my heart by cheating on me. Jerk.

"Sonny, your not okay. I can see that, but you can't let Hayden ruin your life. I mean he threw up on me, he's lucky I didn't sue for that btw, and I still went on as if nothing with him had ever happened" Tawni said letting her diva side come out.

I chuckled a little. "You wouldn't really have sued for that Tawni."

The look she gave me was enough to know, she wasn't joking.

"Now back to what I was saying, Hayden isn't that last guy that your gonna date. I mean, and if your repeat what I'm about to say to anyone you will wake up very confused in a different country, but there are a lot of guys who would kill to date you Sonny. You pretty, you have a wonderful attitude, and guys like that. They can tell when they meet you that you are genuine." Tawni told me.

"Aww Tawni!" I said and gave her a hug, which surprisingly she returned. "My lips are sealed." I told her after our hug.

"Good and besides I have a pretty good lead on who your next boyfriend is gonna be!" Tawni said cheerfully.

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious Sonny! Chad will be your next boyfriend silly!" She said and went back to applying her Coco Moco Coco.

"Why does everyone think me and Chad are so perfect for each other? All we ever do is fight, and I can't be around him for more than 5 minutes without him making me mad!" I say getting frustrated with the whole Chad thing.

"You say that Sonny, but everyone can see when they look at you that you don't. You just haven't ever taken the time to realize it. I can see right through his act too, yall have a spark."

"Get this into your pretty head Tawni. Me and Chad will never be a couple."

"We'll see about that. And my head is pretty isn't it!" Tawni said and I laughed. There is the Tawni I know.

I walk into the cafeteria to bump straight into Chad. "Watch it Munroe." he says with his smirk that never leaves his face.

"Shut up Cooper, I'm not in the mood." I say and then push by him to get my lunch.

"Whoa... Sonny isn't so sunny today is she?" he says and follows me to the lunch line.

"Nope, haven't been for the last 2 days but you wouldn't have noticed because everything is always perfect in Chadland."I say as the lunch lady piles a bunch of ick on my plate. I look down at the plate and gag feeling my breakfast come back up.

"No, there is no way that she will be eating this. Can you please give this young lady the proper food she deserves Brenda." Sonny heard Chad say from behind her. When she turned around Brenda had a steak on a tray and handed it to her taking the plate of ick as a trade.

"Umm Thanks Chad, but I could have eaten the ick." Sonny said staring down at the steak on her tray.

"You could have, but what kind of gentlemen would let you." he said before winking and walking back to his set.

He just left Sonny standing there starstruck. Chad Dylan Cooper had just done something... nice.

Later that day when Sonny was trying to rest in her dressing room she heard a knock. She got up and opened the door to reveal Chad standing there with some flowers.

"Okay wow, I must be dreaming." Sonny said before putting her hand to her head and turning around to head back to the couch.

"No, you are very much awake. Listen Sonny, I know why you were in a bad mood today at lunch and I just want to make you feel better. I like it better when you retaliate and fight back. I like my free spirited, happy Sonshine that was so easy to make mad and was always cute. Stupid cute..."

"Did you just call me Sonshine and cute?" Sonny asked with giving him a weird look.

"NO" he answered too quickly.

Sonny just sat there smirking at Chad who was blushing from his mistake.

"Well Chad if you must know," she said as she got up and started leading him to the door, "I didn't mind it. I thought it was sweet."

A shocked Chad shook his head and then broke out into a smile which Sonny returned.

"Well then that will be your new name."

"Fine" Sonny said and smiled.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?" Only then did she notice how close their faces were to each other.

"Oh were so good." Chad said and started to lean in to fill the gap.

Before he could kiss her Sonny put a hand over his mouth and whispered "Sorry, I don't kiss til after the first date." She then removed her hand and shut the door.

"I told you." She heard Tawni's voice call from the other side of the room.

"How long have you been there?" Sonny asked.

"That doesn't matter, just admit it. I was right." Tawni said and smirked at Sonny.

"Yes Tawni you were right."

"YESS, the best friend always knows!" At this Sonny smiled and they both gave each other a hug. They were truly best friends.

**So did you like it? I think I'm gonna do a comment code thing for this one!**

**Happy Birthday- LOVED IT!**

**Easter time- It was good, but not great...**

**SPRINGGG- not good at all**

**Justin Bieber- Loved it, Love Abbie, and gosh isn't Justin Bieber freaking amazing?**

**Okay so the last one is very random... but hey It's my story so I can do what I want! REVIEW(:**


End file.
